Teoria de la Dominación y el Levismo
by Ciel Rivaille
Summary: (Cap5UP!) Eren, quien lleva mucho tiempo enamorado de su Heichou, encuentra la oportunidad perfecta para poder acercarse a Dando comienzo a sus clases privadas de 'Dominación' para comprender el 'Levismo' que azota su
1. Ira

**Capítulo primero**: _Ira_.

El comedor estaba sumido en un profundo silencio, en verdad, en ese lugar – y menos en la cena – nunca había mucha platica, pero en ese momento, nadie necesitaba hablar ya que disfrutaban en secreto intimo del sonido de la densa lluvia que caía fuera del castillo. Bueno, no todos, muchos de los que estaban allí sentados estaban sumidos en densas preocupaciones, en especial en la cabecera de una de las mesas, donde Hanji, Reiner y Smith en vez de comer jugaban con la comida de sus platos pese a que sabían que estaban desperdiciando tan preciado alimento, aunque estaban en un tiempo realmente prospero y feliz seguían manteniendo ciertas costumbres de gente que ha atravesado situaciones difíciles. Además de ellos, había otra persona con un lío de nudos en la cabeza y ese era Eren Yeaguer, quien estaba aplastando con desesperación las patatas de su plato, el sonido de la lluvia no lo tranquilizaba en lo más mínimo, al contrario, parecía alterarlo más. Todos ellos compartían una misma preocupación en común.

¿_Dónde rayos estaba Rivaille_?

Su puesto al lado derecho del Capitán Smith estaba vacío y su silla aun junto a la mesa, su plato ya no emitía el suave vaho que sale de los alimentos calientes y sus cubiertas estabas brillantes de tan limpios que estaban. Eren miraba las puertas a cada segundo y agudizaba su oído con tal de escuchar cualquier mínimo ruido que indicara la llegada del Corporal. Miró hacia la puerta, hacia las ventanas, escuchó con atención y nada. ¿Dónde se había metido el Cabo?

Se escuchó un trueno a lo lejos, que hizo estremecer a muchos, antes de que la lluvia se largara con muchísima intensidad. En ese preciso momento, entró el mejor soldado de la humanidad, todos se voltearon a verlo. Caminaba a paso rápido, con los puños cerrados y su rostro era tan inexpresivo como lo era usualmente, pero sus ojos, sus ojos destilaban una mezcla extraña que ninguno de los presentes supo reconocer, hasta que habló.

— Imbécile, capitaine, imbécile (_Idiota, Capitán, Idiota_) — dijo parándose frente al rubio comandante de las Tropas de Exploración.

Nadie lo había comprendido, su voz no había cambiado en lo absoluto, seguía tan monocorde como siempre, pero algo había en toda su esencia que denotaba molestia. El capitán y Hanji si parecían entender, Mike parecía haberlo olido, así que solo ellos comprendían el raro dialecto del Corporal, Eren se rompía los secos intentando interpretarlo.

— Rivaille, sé que es sorpresivo, pero podemos hablarlo —

— Non, non peut pas. Déjà pris sa décision, alors maintenant mon opinion n'est pas important. (_No, no podemos. Ya tomó su decisión, ahora mi opinión no es importante_) —

Ahora modulaba de una forma más lenta, como si impregnara veneno en cada una de esas extrañas uniones de letras en una tonada también extraña, escupía odio, siseaba frases que no carecían de valor para nadie pero que pesaban en el fondo de la conciencia, muchos se estremecían con cada palabra, el aura asesina que rondaba al más bajo de los sargentos –y casi de toda la tropa – casi podía cortarse de tan densa que era.

— Vamos, Rivaille, deja de hablar en esa cosa que llamas 'idioma'. ¿Si te digo que es una orden? —

— Je refuse. Depuis la signature de ces documents stupides ce n'est plus mon capitaine. (_Me niego. Después de que firmara esos estúpidos papeles, no es más mi capitán_)—

— ¡Rivaille, amigo! Si no te lo dijimos fue porque sabíamos que ibas a reaccionar así, chaparrito — habló esta vez Hanji.

El aludido se volteó y chasqueó la lengua de forma despectiva, mirándola de arriba a abajo. Su mirada taladró la conciencia de Hanji, él jamás le daba _esa_ mirada. En ese momento, el cerebro de Eren trabaja a con mil carburadores, comenzaba a tener una noción ligera de lo que hablaban, los demás, habían decidido ignorar aquella escena y volver a sus comidas.

— Además, no quedará el puesto vacío, alguien de confianza del Capitán vendrá en su lugar. — dijo Mike.

— Ce n'est pas le point! Vous ne comprenez pas le problème. Je exiger mes hommes au maximum, à la confiance entre nous. C'est une trahison _(¡No es el punto! No entienden el problema. Exijo a mis hombres al máximo para confiar en nosotros. Esto es una traición_) —

— Levi — dijo el Capitán en un susurro —

— Aucun des 'Levi' Allez maintenant, avant de déchirer le morceau de peau par morceau. (_Nada de 'Levi' Vete ahora, antes de que te saque la piel, pedazo por pedazo_) —

Su voz se había elevado hasta el punto de hacer que todos se volvieran hacia ellos. Si alguien no le tenía pavor al Corporal, ahora lo tenían. De hecho, en ese momento, Armin había desarrollado fobia al Sargento. Pero Eren sostenía la mirada en esos dos. No sentía miedo frente a sus palabras, pero la actitud del hombre más fuerte de todos le hacía temblar. Había algo que no cuadraba en la escena, Rivaille nunca le levantaría la voz a un superior y menos al Capitán, él en efecto sentía ciertos celos de la relación tan estrecha y cercana de ambos, así que para él, aquello no tenía sentido. Y antes de que pudiera tomarlo, el pequeño soldado había abandonado el lugar echando humo por los oídos. Volvió su vista hacia el capitán, este parecía dolido, al igual que Hanji.

— Tsk. Nos odia — comentó la científica loca.

— ¿Nos lo tenemos merecido, cierto? — Preguntó Mike.

— Ustedes no, yo sí — murmuró Smith.

Armin y Mikasa meditaban en silencio, ambos sabían de los sentimientos de su amigo por el Cabo, así que no tenían necesidad de preguntar, ya que sabían que en seguida su amigo iría tras él aunque este lo golpeara o hiciera algo peor.

— Cuídate — murmuró Mika cuando vio que Eren se levantaba de su asiento.


	2. Distracción

**Capítulo Segundo**: _Distracción_.

Eren caminaba por los pasillos del castillo donde se alojó por los últimos años. Caminó hasta las alas superiores donde se encontraban las habitaciones de los superiores, entre ellos, el Cabo. Sus pasos eran lo más silenciosos posibles, pero no debía soñar demasiado, el no era el mejor en discreción. Aún así guardo silencio para ver si escuchaba algún ruido extraño de la habitación de Rivaille, pero nada. Golpeó la puerta una vez, cuando no escuchó ruido, giró la perilla y asomó la cabeza, entró un poco y ¡Zas! Había sido estampado contra el muro. Sorprendido, miró hacia abajo, vio a Heichou sosteniéndole por el cuello. Hizo una mueca de dolor, el golpe había sido fuerte, pero lo que más le preocupaba era la mirada turbada de su superior. No era la mirada molesta que ya conocía, tampoco furiosa, ni enojada. Su mirada era tan fría y cortante que volvía a temblar como cuando recién se conocieron. El agarre del mayor se aflojó y lo terminó soltando, dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

Lo siento, Eren. Creí que eras Irwin. - comentó pasándose la mano por el cabello.

No importa, heichou. – murmuró el chico rascándose la nuca, antes de soltar una pequeña risilla.

El mayor le miró fríamente –como siempre- antes de darle la espalda, adentrándose en la habitación. Eren, a pesar de estar sorprendido por la nueva faceta que conoció del más bajo, estaba realmente feliz. Por primera vez estaba en la habitación de Rivaille y este no le había mandado a freír espárragos. Miró con detenimiento el lugar, era espacioso y grande, pero no tenía muchas cosas, una cama, una mesita de luz y unos estantes donde tenía libros, estaba condenadamente limpio, como era de esperarse de él.

¿Qué haces aquí, mocoso? – preguntó el mayor.

Venía a… - titubeó, _Heichou esta jodidamente bueno_, pensó mientras quería morderse el labio por la vista espectacular que tenía de un Rivaille casi salvaje. – Fijarme por usted –

¿Por mí? – preguntó con un dejo de incredulidad.

Sí, señor. –

¿Y qué? ¿Estoy enfermo? ¿Agonizando? Dime la verdad, mocoso idiota, no has venido aquí para 'ver si el amabilísimo Cabo esta bien' –

Se equivoca, señor. En verdad vine por usted. –

Eren se sonrojó ante sus palabras, casi sonriendo por su tonto error, seguramente, ahora sí, el Cabo lo sacaría a patadas. El aludido enarcó una ceja antes de volver a su monocroma expresión de siempre.

Estoy bien. Ya has cumplido con tu tarea de tutelado, puedes irte – respondió secamente antes de echarse en el piso.

El menor se sorprendió por las acciones del mejor soldado de la humanidad. Este le miró desde el suelo. El titán se sentó en el suelo, aún junto a la puerta. Tentando a la suerte, pero aquel día, se sentía afortunado.

¿Por qué demonios no te vas? –

Porque en verdad, Heichou no está bien – respondió con simpleza.

¿y? – el hombre seguía mirando al muchacho desde su posición en el suelo.

Cuando yo estaba mal, Heichou cuidaba de mí. Por eso, ahora que Heichou está mal, no puedo dejarle solo. -

No me vengas con discursos moralistas. Vete a la cama, mocoso. –

Lo siento, Cabo. Pero me quedaré al lado de Heichou hasta que sane por completo. –

El mayor gruñó ligeramente, pero no dijo nada más. Eren estaba seguro que con todo ese tiempo que llevaba 'estudiándolo' – porque sí, él era el mejor estudiante de Levilogía- sabía que esa era la luz verde para acercarse a él, pero antes, cerró la puerta con seguro. Eso alarmó al mayor que abrió sus ojos mirando al menor fijamente. Ahora, Eren debería relajarlo o si no le iría mal.

¿Por qué Heichou se acuesta en el piso, si su cama está limpia y ordenada? –

¿Estás idiota, mocoso? Estoy jodidamente sucio, no me iré a dormir así. –

¿Y puedo acostarme a su lado? –

Después de todo, era su pupilo, no debía negarle aquella petición. No era un extraño y estaba seguro que de momento a otro, Rivaille bajaría la guardia. El mayor asintió con un gesto de la cabeza, como restándole importancia al asunto. Eren sonrió ampliamente casi tirándose a su lado.

¿ya te han dicho que eres demasiado molesto? – inquirió el mayor.

Si, varias veces ¿Por? –

Eres un maldito acosador –

Es que yo quiero mucho a Heichou –

Esa, sería la segunda vez que le había dicho lo mismo, hacía dos años se le había declarado, pero Rivaille le había rechazado alegando que era un mocoso estúpido que no sabía de lo que hablaba. Pero para Eren, había sido un 'Aún no, ni tu ni yo estamos listos' así que no había perdido las esperanzas y aquello que dijo el Cabo, había sido el pie para volver a hacerlo. Pasaron unos segundos en los que no obtuvo respuesta, miro hacia un costado se topó con la mirada punzante del mayor.

Definitivamente eres un acosador. Es la segunda vez que me lo dices –

Eren no esperaba que el mayor, con tantas cosas en la cabeza, se acordara de aquello. Su tono de voz había dejado de ser monótono por un instante. Los ojos del menor brillaron, él podía, él podía.

¿Le molesta que se lo diga? -

No. Me molesta que lo sientas. –

No lo entiendo. –

El mayor suspiró cansinamente. El titán lo miraba, buscando una respuesta.

Hace dos años, me lo dijiste, me tomaste desprevenido, tal vez por eso no te di la lección que merecías por decir estar enamorado de tu superior. Aunque lo sospechaba, no creía que te ibas a atrever a decírmelo. Esperé que con el tiempo y con mi rechazo se te pasará eso de 'me gusta Heichou' pero seguían con tu jodido acoso. – suspiró nuevamente, mientras volvía a pasarse la mano por el cabello – Me lo esperaba, siempre has sido así. Pero no deja de incomodarme. Aún más ahora. –

Eren lo escuchaba con atención, se volvió sobre su costado para ver fijamente a su superior, tuvo la tentación de abrazarlo fuerte, pero no era idiota, sabía que eso sería una tentativa al homicidio.

¿Por qué ahora le molesta más? –

Rivaille imitó la acción del chico, tenía la vista perdida en algún punto cercano a él. Respiraba tranquilamente, guardó silencio unos minutos interminables antes de volver su vista hacia el chico.

Porque las personas en las que confiaba plenamente, me traicionaron o al menos, es así para mí. –

¿El Capitán Smith y el Sargento Hanji? – preguntó Eren.

Fueron bastante idiotas, supongo que para ellos, en el fondo, sigo siendo el niño rebelde que encontraron en un tribunal. Pero han pasado bastantes años, supongo que esperaba que no se guardaran ciertas cosas. –

La mirada de Rivaille volvía a endurecerse, _Mierda_, pensó Eren. Debía cambiar de tema con rapidez, si bien quería saber que había pasado, comprendía que Heichou aún no estaba e condiciones de hablar con frialdad del tema. Pensó con rapidez.

¿Qué cosa era esa que usted decía hoy? No entendí nada - comentó riendo un poco.

¿El francés? – murmuró Rivaille aún con tono duro y lejano.

¿Fran- qué? –

Francés. Era la lengua originaria de mi familia, hace mucho tiempo ya no existe. -

¡Genial! – los ojos de Eren brillaban con la mención de ese tema. - ¿A usted también le gusta conocer sobre el mundo exterior? –

Supongo que alguna vez si me gustaría conocer todo el mundo - comentó vagamente.

¡A mí me encanta! Cuando todo esto acabe, recorreré todo el mundo – comentó esperanzado. Volvió su vista hacia el mayor - ¿Mi familia también es francés?

Francesa –corrigió el mayo – No, Jeager, es más alemán que francés. –

¿Alemán? Genial, espere. – meditó unos segundos – Mi padre solía decir esa palabra de vez en cuando. –

Oh, seguramente a tu padre le gustaba saber sobre su ascendencia –

Seguramente – comentó.

Siguieron hablando de muchas cosas durante un largo rato, Eren descubrió, que en el fondo, Rivaille también quería conocer los mares enormes, las llanuras de nieve y los mares de fuego. El muchacho había ignorado el dolor en su espalda luego de un buen rato de conversación, pero amaba tanto escuchar a Rivaille hablar con tranquilidad de cosas sin importancia notoria, que no le importaba la molestia física. De momento a otro, el mayor se paró y acomodó un poco la ropa, yendo hacia un armario a sacar ropa perfectamente doblada. Eren se extrañó, de pronto, le tiró una toalla en el rostro.

Es tarde, mocoso, a bañarse y a la cama. – ordenó mientras se ponía una toalla al hombro y salía de la habitación.

Eren sonrió y salió rápidamente tras él.


	3. Ensimismamiento

**Capítulo Tercero**: _Ensimismamiento_.

Joder, el ya no estaba para esas cosas, para andar de adolescente cotorra contando aquí y allá sus problemas personales que eran suyos y de nadie más y que –seguramente- solo le afectaban a él. Todo el mundo se veía beneficiado con eso de cambio de Capitán, todos menos él, que se quedaba sin el único amigo que le quedaba vivo. Porque si Irwin no estaba en las filas no lo vería en su condenada vida nuevamente. Para peor, se pasaba a policía. ¿Qué demonios tenía ese escudo de unicornio que todo el mundo quería portarlo? Rodó los ojos mientras frotaba con el cepillo la espalda. Lo reconocía, había actuado estúpidamente al amenazarle en francés. Pero se lo merecía, durante veinte años lo usaba como su mano derecha y ahora que se retiraba –porque quería, porque aún tenía condición física para matar titanes- se lo escondía hasta el día de su partida. ¡Y Hanji! Siempre pensó que esa maniática le era fiel. Después de todo, cuando entró la Tropa se lo había dicho, que ella nunca le ocultaría nada. Seguía frotando su cuerpo mientras su mirada estaba fijaba en algún punto perdido de aquel cubículo. ¿Verdaderamente estaba mal, que confiara aunque sea un poco en aquel mocoso-titán? Si estaba mal no importaba demasiado, ya que de alguna forma, aquel idiota se había ganado su confianza rápidamente, después de todo. ¿Cuándo él había mostrado interés en salvar a alguien de una condena? Si él no hubiera aceptado lo habría hecho Hanji o el mismo Capitán, tal vez con más dulzura o cariño, pero otro lo habría hecho. ¿Por qué demonios él se había ofrecido a ser su tutor, su guardián, su protector, su verdugo? Lo que más le alteraba era eso de matarle cuando fuera necesario – cosa que, para su alivio, nunca necesitó hacer. Más de tener que arrancarlo de ese emporio de músculos y huesos, ya que él era el único que tenía permitido hacerlo. Ni Mikasa, ni Armin, ni Jean. Él. – No es que él fuera sentimental ni algo parecido, pero no le apetecía andar matando a la persona que más lo quería en aquel mundo cruel. Porque no es que el también sintiera afecto por el chico de ojos verdes, nada de eso, solo era simple empatía.

Cerró la ducha y lió su parte baja con una toalla blanca, antes de salir a buscar otra para secar su cabello. Se volteó por sobre su hombro y el menor estaba flipando de alegría mientras sostenía contra su rostro la toalla que le había dado antes de salir del cuarto. Se pasó la toalla por el cabello. Como pensaba con anterioridad, él no le quería, solo se había acostumbrado a él, a tenerlo detrás de él a verlo luchar hasta desfallecer o escuchar su típico "_Mataré a todos los titanes_" a su determinación, a su salvajismo. Estaba agradecido, nunca se lo diría, pero estaba agradecido de esa platica que tuvieron, de que lo retuviera hasta que la furia ciega que lo invadía cesara, que haya evitado que despellejara a su ex – capitán.

Si vas a_ jalártela_ me retiro, no disfruto del exhibicionismo – comentó el Cabo mientras se colocaba la camisa de su ropa de dormir.

Eren se puso rojo casi al instante, alejando la toalla de su rostro mientras se volteaba para darle cierta privacidad al mayor para ponerse la parte de abajo de la ropa. El más joven pudo jurar que había visto una sonrisa burlona de heichou, pero no quiso averiguar si eso era cierto o no. Si estaba excitado o no era otro punto del cual no quería hablar con el mayor cerca, que parecía no tener ningún reparo en las cosas que le causaba. Claro que lo sabía, se lo había dicho, eso del amor, implicaba ciertas cosas que abarcaban más que flores, chocolates y lindas palabras. Sintió la puerta del baño abrirse y corrió tras el mayor.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Rivaille le miraba con cara de 'Estas muerto, idiota' pero Eren parecía hacer caso omiso a la indirecta visual que le enviaba su superior. Lastimosamente para él, el Cabo, no era de tener paciencia y antes de que pudiera reaccionar de una patada ya estaba en el suelo. El de ojos verdes se rascó la cabeza, había esperado aquello.

Sofá, Eren. – murmuró antes de liarse entre las sabanas dando por terminada cualquier clase de conversación no iniciada.

El aludido se puso una meta, al día siguiente o dormía con su sargento o dejaba de transformarse en titán. Prefirió no hacer de verdad esa promesa ya que comenzaba a dudar de sus capacidades de convicción, después de todo, el Cabo, era el Cabo y con él podía pasar cualquier cosa. Si Jean le viese en esa situación hubiera dicho que es un dominado que se deja tratar como un perro. Si fuera un perro en ese momento, batiría su cola de un lado a otro de lo feliz que estaba. Se lió en la sabana que atravesó el espacio sideral hasta caer sobre él.

Sintió un golpe seco cerca de su costilla, se removió en su lugar, cuando lo hizo se cayó y chocó contra el piso. Abrió los ojos, tratando de recuperarse del golpe. Vio al Sargento vestido, cambiada, limpito y perfumado frente a él, de brazos cruzados.

¿Siempre duermes tanto o te estás aprovechando de la situación? –

Siempre duermo todo lo que puedo, Señor –

El mayor le tomó del cuello de la ropa de dormir para arrastrarlo fuera de la habitación dispuesto a tirarlo nuevamente en el baño, porque sí, Rivaille tenía la costumbre de bañarse varias veces por día y pretendía que él también lo hiciera de la misma manera. No se quejaba, si él era quien lo bañaba. Pero no fue eso, si no que le dejó parado en la puerta de la habitación, antes de dar un portazo le dijo:

Trae escobas, baldes con agua, trapos y ceras-

Y Eren no era quien para desobedecer a su superior, así que como perro fue a buscar los utensilios de limpieza con el rabo entre las piernas, literalmente. Fue a buscarlas a la sala de requerimientos que estaba un piso más abajo, allí estaba Hanji haciendo algo extraño con un par de frasquitos con un líquido que él no logró identificar. Tomó las cosas que necesitaba y luego se detuvo a mirar unos instantes la científica.

Dominación – soltó de pronto.

El titán pestañeó un par de veces, sin entender lo que quería decir aunque pensaba que en verdad, no le hablaba a él así que hizo un gesto con la cabeza a forma de despedida antes de voltearse.

La única forma que Rivaille tiene de querer a alguien es der dominado, Eren –

El aludido se paró en seco, mirando por sobre el hombro a la mujer que no había despegado la vista de las cosas que hacía, no parecía tampoco querer hacerlo.

¿Dominado? Es imposible, nadie lo dominaría –

No lo creas, tú mismo se lo dijiste a Petra cuando llegaste. "El cabo es increíblemente sumiso, a pesar de su cargo" –

Pensó en el Capitán Irwin Smith, cuando recién llegó con las únicas dos personas que veía hablar más de 30 segundos al Corporal era con Hanji y con el rubio, ahora se sumaba él, ahora no le hablaba ni por casualidad a los otros dos. Pero algo ardió dentro de su pecho, eso que lo hacía enojarse cada vez que Smith le sonreía a su Heichou, cuando estos dos tenían reuniones a solas, cuando ellos secreteaban cosas, está bien que todo eso eran cuestiones oficiales, pero ¡Nadie le daba el jodido derecho a arrimarse tanto a Rivaille! Lo peor, era que el mejor soldado del mundo se dejaba hacer. Los ojos de Eren brillaban de celos.

Ya lo dijeron, los celos son un monstruo de ojos verdes ¿No escuchaste esa frase tan curiosa? –

Eren chasqueó la lengua intentando seguir con su paso normal. Pero lo que era suyo, era suyo por suerte el rubio ya se había ido –por razones que aún desconocía, aunque probablemente sea la amenaza de la que habló Armin que le dijo el más bajo al rubio – Pero sin dudas, le demostraría a Rivaille que es suyo, no del Capitán, ni de nadie más.


	4. Acercamiento

**Capítulo Cuarto**: _Acercamiento_.

Caminaba por los pasillos llevando consigo los utensilios de limpieza, casi los arrastraba, no era habilidoso para llevar tantas cosas juntas, temía que si le caía algo, el Sargento, de alguna extraña forma se diera cuenta y le retara o peor, le diera una golpiza. Se apoyó en la puerta para abrirla sin tocar, tomándose esta atribución sin consultar. Al entrar, luego de dejar todas las cosas que traía en el suelo, vio a Rivaille que arrastraba la cama hacia el centro de la habitación, el resto de los muebles, estaban rejuntados en el medio de la recama, estaba claro que el Sargento planeaba hacer una limpieza a fondo. Lo cierto era, que para Eren, esa habitación era la más limpia de todas y no parecía necesitar limpieza, pero decidió no cuestionar los pedidos del su superior. Le ayudó, a pesar de que este refunfuñara y le haya sugerido severamente que fuera a fregar pisos al comedor si tantas ganas tenía de limpiar. El muchacho se aprovechó de la ausencia de las palabras 'Es una orden' para tomarlo como una sugerencia y negarla, haciendo de la suya mientras comenzaba a barrer el piso bajo la vista molesta del mayor. Se sentía completamente invadido, nadie más que él era digno de fregar su precioso piso que todos los días enceraba con sumo cuidado. Pero no dijo nada más, prefirió callar, más tarde le haría hacer tres mil lagartijas –casualmente- en la hora de la cena y con mucha amabilidad, él estaría sentado sobre él tomando café. Así que se dedicó a la limpieza de su habitación.

Al terminar, el muchacho tuvo la tentación de tirar todo y echarse en el piso, casi podía decir que le dolía la espalda de tanto fregar ¡No había nada sucio! Pero lo acomodó todo con cuidado y sentó una silla junto a la cama. El mayor miró el reloj que colgaba cerca de la pared, buscó algo en su ropero que el titán identificó como un delantal.

Lleva todo esto a su lugar – ordenó ya sobre la puerta señalando los cacharros.

¿Usted a donde va? – preguntó el menor mientras se acercaba al mayor.

Hoy me toca cocinar – respondió como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Eren recordó la distribución de los días y horarios de cocina, dándose cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido su pregunta. Se contentó con que el mayor no le hubiese insultado o algo así, así que se limitó a llevar cada cosa en su lugar. Para luego dirigirse a la cocina, por supuesto, siguiendo los pasos del mayor.

El Sargento suspiró mientras cortaba algunas verduras, a él le gustaba la comida liviana, bien condimentada y bien hecha, cosa que nunca se veía en esa Tropa a menos que fuera él el que cocinara, vagamente recordó la comida de Petra, que era deliciosa, eso le hizo acordar al arroz de Christa y a sus sopas. Ah, es las comidas era cuando más se sentía la ausencia de las personas. Además, ya nadie le imitaba –aunque cabe aclarar que dicha imitación era de mal gusto – Una mirada que recaía sobre él, le sacó de sus pensamientos pero no hizo nada para demostrar que se había percatado. Aquella insistencia en invadir su privacidad, en ganar su confianza comenzaba a molestarle. ¿Por qué? Porque luego de tantos años de insistir su resistencia comenzaba a ceder y no quería aceptar haberse encariñado con una persona con un sexto instinto suicida.

Eren se acercó hasta su superior con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras se acomodaba cerca del lugar donde el mayor estaba cocinando. Mirando con atención los rápidos y agiles movimientos del sargento.

¿Por qué no te mueves y haces algo en vez de quedarte ahí con cara de idiota? —

¿Algo? ¿Cómo qué? —

Ash. No lo sé, cualquier cosa, solo no te quedes ahí parado —

Está bien, Heichou —

El mayor se dio por satisfecho con esa respuesta y volvió a concentrarse en la preparación del almuerzo. Eren se había alejado un metro, pero se volvió hacia el más bajo y le abrazó por la espalda, hundiendo su rostro en el cabello de Rivaille. Esto le tomó completamente desprevenido, sin querer soltó el cuchillo que sostenía en su mano, lo que causó un terrible ruido que le hizo reaccionar. No supo porque, pero no le golpeó para liberarse de su agarre, tampoco le dieron ganas de patearle por haberse atrevido a tocarle de esa manera, solo, se quejó, por amor a quejarse nada más, ya que no se le venía otra cosa a la mente, estaba como adormecido.

Mocoso ¿Qué demonios haces? —

Abrazo a Heichou —

De eso me di cuenta, idiota. —

Oh, es que quiero que Heichou sepa que no está solo —

Aquel comentario le heló la sangre, le hizo recordar al único escuadrón que quiso dirigir, le hizo recordar cuando Petra le declaró su amor, cuando se comprometió con ella, cuando no la cuidó lo suficiente como para tenerla viva. Irvin ya no estaba para ser su soporte. Dio un codazo usando solo la fuerza necesaria para echarlo hacia atrás.

Bastaba solo con decírmelo — masculló.

No es suficiente, Sargento — aseguró Eren.

Ya basta, mocoso —

¡Señor! ¡Por favor! ¡Déjeme ser su pilar! No importa si ahora no quiere hablar, quiero que usted sea más abierto conmigo. Quiero que pueda demostrar sus sentimientos, que me muestre su lado más débil. —

¡Joder! Dices demasiadas estupideces, para —

Por primera vez en su vida, Rivaille retrocedió, dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Simplemente no podía soportarlo ni en segundo más, si seguía hablando iba a terminar quebrándose. El muchacho se acercó nuevamente, invadiendo su vital espacio personal, sosteniéndole de los hombros. ¿Desde cuándo era tan fuerte? ¿Desde cuándo él le tenía tanta confianza como animarse a hacer eso? ¿Desde cuándo el chico no le tenía miedo? Lo olvidaba, el chico ya no era un niño, era un adulto que había madurado bajo su estricto control. Era lógico que ya no le tuviera miedo ni le intimidara.

No importa si necesita golpearme, si quiere gritar o llorar. Haga lo que necesita para ser un poco más feliz. No soporto ver a Heichou distante —

La resistencia que había puesto durante años, se rompió en mil pedazos. Rivaille apoyó su frente en el pecho del titán, gruñó ligeramente. Se odiaba así mismo en ese momento por ser tan débil, durante toda su vida había jurado no apoyarse en nadie y ahora estaba ahí, aferrado a la camisa de un chico muchísimo más joven que él. No hizo, nada, no gritó, ni lloró, ni se largó a maldecir por todo lo que tenía dentro. Simplemente se limitó a eso. A escuchar el latido del corazón del más joven, su respiración serena, sus brazos rodeándole con firmeza, su mentón sobre su cabeza. Guardó silencio, como temiendo que si hablaba se iría, dejándolo solo.

Solo no mueras ¿Si? — masculló luego de un rato.

Se separó de él lentamente, se agachó tomo el cuchillo, lo lavó, lo dejó sobre la mesa, apagó el horno. Y se quedó nuevamente en silencio. El chico le miró con curiosidad, esa era una rara forma de autorización. Sonrió ampliamente. El mayor se fue hacia una esquina donde había un banquito para alcanzar cosas –que valía aclarar que Christa utilizaba porque él era un macho y lo bajaba sin esa cosa tan gay a como de él lugar – y le hizo un gesto a Eren para que se acercara, este, aún sin entender muy bien se acercó. Ahora podía mirar a Rivaille a los ojos con tranquilidad, sin tener que agacharse un poco. Ladeó la cabeza intentando averiguar que se traía el mayor entre mano. Antes de que pudiera terminar de hacérsela idea, el mayor tiró de su camisa y unió sus labios toscamente, antes de empujarlo un poco y volver a acercarse a la mesada para sazonar la excelente comida que preparó.


	5. Celos

**Capítulo Quinto**:

Eren golpeaba la mesa con la punta del tenedor, Rivaille había salido luego del almuerzo medio apurado y medio molesto con la situación de que lo llamaran de improvisto y lo requirieran ese mismo día en Sina. Y sí, él había quedado completamente solo, con ganas de tener aún más cerca a su heichou, pero había sido solo eso, ganas. Como en tantas ocasiones, su mano derecha había sido su mejor aliada. Pero eso, ahora que Rivaille se había abierto –de alguna extraña manera y después de mucho tiempo- a él aquello ya no le bastaba. Bufó ligeramente sumando a ese movimiento el de sus pies. Escuchó un par de ruidos y supo que Hanji entraba en el comedor, él desayuno era demasiado calmo sin ese par de soldados. Entraba con una enorme sonrisa y con los brazos abiertos, girando en círculos. Su sonrisa era más bien picara, casi se abalanza sobre Mike soltando una risotada para luego dejarse caer sobre la silla al lado de la cabecera, Eren prestó atención.

No sabes lo que pasó – exclamó la mujer.

No, yo me quedé aquí. ¿Qué pasó? – comentó obviamente el hombre masticando un pedazo de pan.

¡Levi fue follado por Dawk! – gritó agitando los brazos.

Todo el comedor se volvió hacia ese lugar. Mike intentaba que la científica bajara la voz, pero no hubo caso, la mujer estaba exaltadísima contando la increíble travesía.

No creo que Rivaille hubiera hecho eso. ¿Tú lo viste? –

No, pero lo escuché que es mucho más morboso. Dawk gime como doncella – la mujer soltó una carcajada.

Sigo sin creerte. ¿No te acuerdas que lo desprecia desde que levantó el arma contra Irvin? –

¡Qué sé yo sobre eso! Solo sé que en cuanto esas puertas se cerraron Levi utilizó sus viejas técnicas para conseguir sus objetivos –

Si los adultos se hubieran vuelto a ver al muchacho, hubieran visto que este estaba a punto de romper el tenedor de metal por la fuerza con la que apretaba el cubierto. ¿Qué su Heichou se había acostado con el tipo que quiso matarlo? Era imposible, inverosímil. Pero también sabía que Hanji no era una persona mentirosa. Se escuchó un gruñido y vio entrar a Rivaille con las manos sobre su cadera, estaba visiblemente molesto o incomodo, no supo identificarlo bien, pero miró con molestia a la científica.

¿Qué es todo ese barullo, Hanji? – preguntó arrastrando las palabras.

Nada, solo le estaba contando a Mike lo que pasó – comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

Como sea – rodó los ojos y habló con menos animosidad – Tsk, tú qué haces de medico de este lugar, dame un masaje. –

¡Sí, señor! – exclamó riendo - ¿Qué pasó? –

Me duelen las caderas como en mi vida me dolieron, creo que me sobrepasé- masculló sentándose con una ligera mueca.

Debiste contenerte un poco ¿No? – dijo Mike.

No, de otra forma no le hubiera quedado claro. De todas formas, creo que fue por el ángulo, además, hace mucho no lo hacía, menos de esa manera. –

Pobre tipo –

¿Qué pobre tipo? Pobre yo, era más duro que Sina, joder –

Eren casi se moría de un infarto. Está bien, no eran una pareja, ni si quiera tenía bien claro o definido lo que era, pero supuestamente se tenían confianza el uno al otro. ¿El día anterior no le había besado? Se paró con fiereza dispuesto a aclararle un par de asuntos a su superior sobre los límites de la confianza. Llegó a su lado intentando no demostrar su enojo –y sus celos, porque ese pequeño soldado era solo suyo – El mayor le devolvió una mirada neutral – algo común en él- pero lo tomó como una especia de ofensa.

¿Qué te pasa, mocoso? –

Esta celoso~ - canturreó Hanji.

¿De qué podría estar celoso? ¿O es que eres masoquista? – se mofó el hombre.

¡Claro que puedo estar celoso! ¡Usted se acostó con el tipo que quiso matarme! –

Por suerte, Rivaille había dejado su tasa sobre la mesa. O si no, la hubiera tirado por la sorpresa, quiso reírse por el mal chiste que le habían contado, pero se contuvo y mantuvo su rostro inerte.

Si, idiota. Y también bailo ballet los fines de semana ¿Te doy una entrada para mi próxima función? –

¡Pero Hanji lo dijo! ¡Y usted lo confirmó!- titubeó el chico.

No sé qué mierda haya estado diciendo esta chiflada. Yo solo me fui a aclarar un par de asuntos y darle una paliza a ese tipo –

¿Paliza? – preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo –

¿Qué demonios pensaban que le haría? Me lastimé la cadera porque el muy cobarde desvió mi patada. Se lo merecía por andar de estúpido por ahí. Un castigo es un castigo, uno no debe defenderse. – explicó con molestia. – Pero si Eren solo quiere que lo patee a él va a tener que aguantarse, porque soy bastante solidario en ese aspecto. –

Ah, ah. – balbuceó el chico invadido repentinamente de una indescriptible felicidad.

Como sea, me voy a limpiar mi habitación, seguramente nadie se tomó la molestia de limpiarla. –

Eren lo hizo – dijo Mike.

Iré a revisar en ese caso –

Se levantó mascullando algo en contra de Dawk. Y Eren le siguió como un perro sacudiendo la cola, cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos de toda la tropa, el muchacho se abalanzó por detrás del más bajo y lo abrazó fuertemente, hundiendo su rostro en su cabello. El mayor se quedó quieto, pero eso no evitó que hablara.

Idiota. – soltó casi en un susurro.

Soy tu, idiota – corrigió el titán pegándose más al más bajo.

Deja de decir babosadas. Ahora, soy tu capitán –

¿De verdad? ¡Eso es fantástico! Lástima que ya no pueda llamarlo Heichou -

Si, no tanto. Tengo que resolver los jodidos problemas que el rey no puede resolver solo –

¿Problemas? En este momento, todo está bien encaminado.-

Con nosotros, en la capital, parece que todos están nerviosos con eso de que la identidad de los humanos/titanes haya sido debelada. –

Oh, ósea que Annie, Berthold, Reiner e Ymir están en peligro. –

Ya no, pronto estarán aquí. Junto con los nuevos reclutas. –

¿Está tratando de matarme de celos, no? – preguntó Eren mientras se separaba del mayor para arrinconarlo contra la pared.

No te creas tan importante, mocoso –

¿Así que tendré que ahogarme en celos sabiendo que no soy el único titán al que cuida? –

Exactamente –

Es muy cruel, señor –

Rivaille, llámame Rivaille… en privado – aclaró con una ligera mueca.

Eren prestó atención al rostro de su superior, si su imaginación no le estaba jugando una mala pasada, el más bajo estaba sonrojado, por la vergüenza. El muchacho ensanchó su sonrisa y reforzó su abrazo, aprovechando la situación rodeó la cintura del hombre y le alzó, este soltó un gruñido intentando vagamente zafarse de su agarre. Así, entre sus brazos le llevó hasta su habitación un lugar un tanto más privado que un pasillo por el que en cualquier momento algún soldado podía pasar y que los encontraran en esa situación sería difícil de explicar por dos razones, que Rivaille no le este azotando por osarse a alzarlo y por el hecho mismo de que un joven soldado se atreva a tocarle si quiera.

Si bien entraron, el menor cerró la puerta tras él con seguro, mientras llevaba su dedo índice a sus labios indicándole al mayor cómicamente que hiciera silencio. El mayor le tiró de la camisa para acercar su boca a su oído y soltó un gemido ronco. Provocándole. El titán se mordió los labios y sus ojos se ensombrecieron por la lujuria.

Nunca antes un solo sonido lo había encendido tanto, pero bueno. Él era solo un débil humano y tenía en frente a su Capitán, no dudaba que algo así lo pusiera tan pronto.


End file.
